


Yummy Yummy Yummy I got love in my tummy

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts Smut Event Fics [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Bottom Newt, Collars, Cum Eating, Dark Newt, Hair Pulling, M/M, Micro Macro, No digestion mentioned, Pet Play, READ NOTES, Tease Newt, Vore, face fucking, vore jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: "Please Alpha, I’ve been very good today, don’t I deserve a treat?”





	Yummy Yummy Yummy I got love in my tummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTantabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/gifts).



> Written for Day 3 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek smut appreciation event: Dark AU 
> 
> I didn't actually intend to write this one, but a certain Miss T with a penchant for Vore talked me willingly into it! I'm not to fond of the digestion descriptions though, so this one stops after the throat sorry!
> 
> Regardless, I'm glad I did! I really need to write more Grindelnewt dang it.
> 
> So come see me on tumblr!
> 
> @thebeastswrite

Newt had noticed how worked up Gellert had been of late. He knew it was due to some issues with the cause - Albus was causing quite a fuss, and Gellert was swinging between anger, hurt and violence. 

He was always a touch more gentle with Newt than his poor fanatics, but he could see the tension in his shoulders- the way he messed up shoulder length blonde hair, the way mismatches eyes darkened and magic crackled around him.

Gellert often used sex to cope, and he was more then happy to help - as always. So he waits until the dark wizard is at his desk, muttering in annoyance as he abs his pen to paper.

Newt strips down, donning only the dark green collar with the silver Deathly Hallows holding the leather together in the middle, a sign of how far he’d fallen form the the Auror families famed Magizoologist. It was worth the fall, if he were to go to hell he’d walk with a smile.

He slips under the desk easily enough and it’s a testament to how long they’ve been working that Gellert doesn’t fire a spell the moment Newt drags his hands slowly up his thighs, leaning forward to kiss his way over his clothes cock, giggling soft when Gellert makes a rough sound.

“You are wanting again  _Kätzchen_?” 

Newt smiles, a pretty, shy thing, glancing up and catching Gellert’s zipper with his teeth, tugging it down, knowing the more he did with his mouth the more likely his plan would succeed.

“You’ve been very tense lately Gellert, I just want to make you feel better.” Newt bites at a full lower lip, already red where he sucked on it earlier, fingers teasing over the opening, palming Gellert’s cock through the fabric.

Gellert cocks an eyebrow but Newt knows he has his attention when he licks his lower lip, cheeks flushing sweetly, feeling Gellert’s cock thickening under coaxing strokes and squeezes. 

“Please Alpha, I’m  _hungry_.”

The wizards eyes flash and he groans, slipping a hand down to grip red curls, dragging Newt with him when he pushes the chair away from the desk, he always did like to watch, enjoyed taking people apart - quite literally at times.

Newt gives a little whine at the pull on his hair, but adores the bite of pain with it, stumbling to grip strong thighs once more, digging his nails into them through fabric just to hear Gellert growl in his throat.

“Fine. Have at it.”

Newt beams, slipping Gellert’s cock from his trousers, stroking his hand slowly up the length of him, taking his time to admire the way he thickened, head flushed, leaking precum as Newt circled his thumb around the tip, chewing his lower lip.

“I’ve been so empty lately Alpha, I might just need a really good meal to make things better.”

He looks to Gellert through thick lashes then, leaning forward to flick his tongue over the slit, giving a sweet moan of pleasure at the taste of him, parting his lips to suck at the head, dragging the broad length of his tongue over him, hand slipping down to stroke at the base, reveling in how Gellert swears, heavy German mingled with a groan, the fingers in his hair only tightening.

“You’re in a teasing mood again.”

Newt hums sweetly around him, knowing the vibrations only serve to work Gellert up further, pulling off of him with a filthy pop. He’s barely even started. “You need to relax, and as you know the best food require good preparation.”

He gives a breathy laugh, winking even as his cheeks stain pink, not giving Gellert a chance to answer, instead moving his hand away and pushing down, swallowing the thick jut of his cock right down to the hilt.

It had taken some practice for Newt to learn to take things so deeply, but his creatures and Gellert were very enthusiastic about his education and now he relaxes his throat, lashes fluttering shut, swallowing hard around him, his own cock already hard between his thighs, heat racing up his spine when Gellert presses down on his head, forcing him to stay there for a moment.

Newt knows what’s coming and nothing but a slither of anticipation laces up his spine, gripping hard at Gellert thighs, relaxing his jaw and teasing over him with his tongue when Gellert grabbed his curls, pulling him off of him only to thrust his hips up and fuck back into the heat of his throat.

“You have a mouth on you _Kätzchen_ , you best watch yourself incase it gets you into trouble.”

Newt makes a sound that can only be described as  _needy_ , loving the way Gellert drags him down, grinds into his throat until it’s open and aching. The wizard has no idea he’ll ask for something more after, but he’s unintentionally helping towards it, Newt knows he’s likely hoping for it.

Gellert starts panting, and Newt squirms, cock leaking onto the floor under him, smearing on freckled skin when he brings a hand down to grip his cock, fisting it with slow pumps, twisting his fist and chasing the heat that follows each movement.

He’s lost in the sensation for a moment, entering a state of bliss from being used, mouth and chin glistening, lips swollen, skin flushes and collar tight around his throat, he can hear Gellert purring filth at him, calling him a greedy pet and a pretty distraction, so worth the time. 

Gellert throbs in his mouth and Newt snaps back just enough to bat away his hand from his hair, pulling off with a gasp, mouth open as he grips Gellert’s cock tight, quick movements dragging him over the edge.

Newt keens at the taste of cum hitting his tongue, streaking over his mouth and thick on his fingers, licking it from his lips, blinking slow and drugged. He wants terribly to cum himself, but he will soon.

He gives a moan as he brings up his finger, dragging his tongue ever so slowly up the length of one digit, cleaning the cum from his fingers as he watches Gellert,sucking on the tip before lowering it.

“Please Alpha, I’ve been very good today, don’t I deserve a treat?” 

Gellert makes an utterly wrecked sound and Newt can’t help but feel a smidge smug from it, crooking his finger at the wizard, his magic curling around Gellert, shrinking him rapidly, contracting all that power into a smaller form, layering protective spells on to him just incase his darling dark wizard got to caught up to remember to apparate out fast enough. Again.

“A perfect sized snack.” Newt giggles, placing the 3inch Gellert into his palm, prodding his stomach gently, his clothes vanished, smirking when Gellert growls low.

“Stop playing games Newton, you’ve teased enough.”

Newt makes a little contemplating sound. “Now who’s greedy?”

Before Gellert can snark - because he undoubtedly would - in return Newt tosses him in his palm, catching him in his mouth, playing with the warm body on his tongue.

He’d been unsure about it at first, but now the feeling of Gellert squirming, moaning loudly as he presses him to the roof of his mouth, rubbing the rough pad of his tongue against him, only to toss him around, pressing him to his inner cheek, cheeks flushing when Gellert moans a absolutely  _lewd_ :

“Just like that Newt,  _Verdammt, das fühlt sich gut an_. “

Newt fumbles, his cock spurting precum at the way Gellert calls over how good it feels, the way he tastes of cum and the heat of him in his mouth. 

He wraps long fingers around his own cock, finally getting to focus on his pleasure, starting to pump himself in rough bursts, hips rocking desperately into the feeling.

Newt’s so distracted by it, but he knows Gellert loves when he is, because he stops worrying about being careful, rolling and flicking his tongue, biting enough to bruise at Gellert, a faint taste of blood on his tongue only spurring him on. 

Gellert groans when Newt moans, the sound vibrating around the wizard, adding to the sensation of it all and as Newt finally finds release, spilling over his hand he swallows, throat closing around him, muscles slick and tight, followed by a vibrating moan.

Panting when Gellert apparates out, collapsing next to him, both dazed and satisfied. 

They’re quiet as they clean up, Newt climbing into Gellert’s lap as they recline into the chair, nuzzling over him, a gentle affection, pleased with himself at how lax the man was. For now, he’d helped give him a moment of peace.

“Thank you.” Gellert says it soft and Newt smiles, pressing a kiss to his pulse, relaxing into the arms around him, Gellert didn’t need some big speech, or reason, or promise, he was simply acknowledging Newt’s help, that alone was enough for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going!


End file.
